Naked Birthday
by gypsysue
Summary: Jasper gets creative with his birthday present for Edward. Orignally written for FDMs birthday. Rated M E/J Slash


**I wrote this a long while ago and totally didn't realize I hadn't posted it, till Beate reminded tell me about swimsuit 100 Monkeys lol. So posting it now. Enjoy It was for Fars Birthday.**

**Happy Birthday Fardareismai2 here is some nice Edward Jasper loving for ya. *wink* Have a fantastic birthday babes :D **

**Words where Calender, Passion and Artist. **

**A big thanks to VanPireNZ for running through this for me...love ya babes.**

**Oh and Ms Myers owns the boys, I just like to play with them.**

* * *

Naked Birthday

JPOV

Every year I struggled to make this year better than the last and every year I somehow managed to pull it off. Edward wasn't hard to buy for, it's just I wanted him to have everything his heart desired.

From the first moment I laid eyes on him, I knew I wanted him. His beautiful green, soulful eyes and wild bronze hair captivated me. I was seventeen years old, and Edward was sixteen when we met. We became fast friends and six months later, we started dating. The rest, as they say, is history.

We had our ups and downs over the years but always knew that together we could get through anything, and we did. From coming out, to navigating the road to adulthood, Edward was always with me, always by my side.

The day he asked me to marry him, was the happiest day of my life. It was my twenty fourth birthday and he surprised me with a romantic picnic on the beach and a pledge of forever. We had been together ten years, married for three and life couldn't have been more perfect. He showed me everyday just how much he loved me; how he made my life complete. I was a very lucky man.

"Jasper, you have a package." Edwards beautiful voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Why yes I do Edward. Do you want to play with it?" I waggled my eyebrows at him as my favorite crooked smile took over his lips.

"Don't tempt me baby, I have to get to work, but when I get home..." He trailed off before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me in for a kiss, his hand roaming down my body and palming my now very hard cock through my jeans. I moaned into the kiss and then whimpered loudly as he pulled away from me chuckling.

"Bastard," I mumbled, causing him to throw his head back and laugh louder.

"Got to get to the hospital love, I will be back by seven, then we can go to dinner or something. It _is_ my birthday after all."

"Yes and as I recall I gave you a very nice gift this morning." Images of his beautiful cock in my mouth as I woke him filled my mind.

"Mmmm that was indeed the best way to have been woken up. I left your package on the table by the door baby. See you later," he said, before kissing me once more and leaving. I walked to the window and watched him leave with a huge smile on my face.

Edward was twenty seven today, and tonight after the surprise party Alice demanded I throw, he was going to get his birthday present. I was excited as I picked up the package, his birthday present, off of the side table and opened it.

My eyes widened as I took in the cover of the calender I had sketched. I was an artist, and Edward was always demanding that I draw more things for him, so this year, I decided to combine his favorite things; my drawings and my body.

The sketch on the front was one I did of Edward a few weeks ago while he was sleeping, the sheet thrown lightly over his hips. He was laying on his back with one arm above his head, the other laying gently over his torso. His hair was wild and his face peaceful, with his beautiful body exposed to me. I traced my finger lightly over the V that was exposed, the sheet just covering his hidden treasure. It turned out much better than I thought it would. Emmett had done a fantastic job.

My hands started to sweat as I flipped the page to the first month, and there I was in all my glory. Well not quite all. I was laying in our bed, taking on the same position as the sketch I made of Edward, the same sheet lightly thrown over my private parts.

I continued to flip thought the pages, each month a new picture of me, laying on my stomach showing off my butt, standing under the shower, water cascading down my body, my erect penis standing up proud. Each photo showed me in a different angle, different position, highlighting all of Edward's favorite body parts. Suffice to say there were an awful lot of butt shots.

I felt a blush run up my cheeks at the thought of Emmett seeing all these. Of course there was no way I wanted strangers to see me in such intimate poses, so he was the one I turned to in the end.

Emmett was my sister's husband and ran a printing company. They put together all sorts of different things, calenders being just one of them. He was apparently very happy with the one Rose had done for him a few years back. I shuddered at the thought and pushed it away quickly.

The door bell rang, followed by a constant pounding, until Alice's impatient voice called out, "Hurry up Jasper this stuff is heavy." I heaved myself off the couch and made my way to the door to let Alice in.

"Ali its only nine, you're not suppose to be here for two more hours," I said rather exasperated by her enthusiasm at this hour of the morning. I had only had two cups of coffee and that wasn't nearly enough to deal with her yet.

"I know, but I have a few more errands to run so I figured I would drop this stuff off and head back out." She smiled at me as her eyes scanned the room falling on Edward's gift. "Oh it came, can I see it Jazz?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement. I made a face at her, not sure I wanted her to see all of me again.

"Come on Jasper, it's not like I haven't seen it all anyways. I did take the pictures after all." I sighed heavily and frowned at her. It was true, I didn't want some sleazy, nude photographer looking at me like a piece of meat, so I had Alice do the shots for me, knowing she would be professional, which she was.

"So you don't need to see them again, since as you pointed out you have already seen the goods."

"Jasper, I want to see how my work came out is all."

"You saw how your work came out when we went through the proofs to find the shots to use for the calender," I huffed out, getting annoyed. She rolled her eyes at me and picked up the calender anyways, flipping through it quickly.

"Wow, Jasper, they came out better than I thought. Em did a really good job." I snatched the calender away from her and went to the linen cupboard where I had hidden the box I had made especially for the calender. It also held the proofs of all the pictures Alice had taken that day as a little extra treat.

"They did turn out pretty great," I admitted as I closed the case.

"Sure did and that sketch that you did of Edward was fantastic. He is going to be so happy."

"I hope so," I mumbled out, my nerves getting the best of me.

The day went by in a blur of people coming over to help set up for the party. I had showered and dressed and was pacing the hall waiting for Edward to get home while our family and friends stayed hidden in the living room. I was going to hide with them but figured Edward would know something was up if I wasn't there to greet him at the door like I did every year on his birthday.

By seven thirty, I was pacing madly, raking my hands through my hair repeatedly. Edward was never late. He always called if he got tied up. I was extremely worried, until I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Edward," I breathed out with a sigh of relief, but then it occurred to me he didn't use the front door.

"Surprise," he yelled out, pulling me with him as he flicked the light on in the living room. Bastard knew what we were planning. He buried his head in my neck trying to still the laughter as all our family and friends stared at us in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked, turning slightly in his arms so I could see his beautiful face.

"All the cars, Jazz. Really, I would know my family's cars anywhere." He chuckled before kissing my neck and breathing out a soft "Thank you."

"Well, since the surprise is shot to hell, lets get this party started," Emmett boomed out, plucking a couple of beers from the ice tub on the table and handing them to us.

The party went on much longer than I expected. By the time it was over we were both exhausted, but I couldn't wait to get him alone and give him my real gift. The watch I had for him as a decoy went over very well. He had cracked the face of his a month ago and still hadn't gotten around to replacing it, so I got him one with a simple message inscribed on the back.

_Edward, my light, my love, my life. Eternally yours, Jasper._

He shed a tear as he read it and kissed me with so much passion I wanted nothing more than to throw him down and have my way with him right there in front of all our guests. He must have known what I was thinking because he whispered a breathy 'later' in my ear before releasing me.

We saw the last of the guests out and made our way upstairs to get ready for bed. I had his real present tucked neatly under his pillow. Once we were naked we jumped under the covers and Edward snuggled into me, his head resting on my chest.

"Thank you, Jasper, I had a wonderful birthday."

"You're very welcome baby," I said, kissing him and pushing him back gently onto his pillow so he would find his gift.

"Ouch, what the hell..." He cut himself off when his hands reached under his pillow and pulled out the box. "More?" he asked, curiosity shining in his eyes, as his pouty lips turned up into a sweet little smile.

"Yes baby, more, open it." I was shaking with nerves as he pushed himself up and placed the box on his lap, opening the lid. He gasped as he saw the cover of the calender, looked at me, then back to it and back to me again. The look on his face was almost comical as he pulled it out of the box to study it closely.

"When did you draw this?" he asked, running his finger over the picture I had sketched of him.

"A few weeks ago while you were sleeping. I needed it for my gift," I smirked.

He turned back to me before looking back at the calender and turning the page, a low growl emanating from his chest as he said my name. He continued to flip through the pages, each one causing his eyes to darken a little more. When he got to the end, he flipped back to the beginning and started all over again.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he said, his eyes never leaving the pictures.

"There is more in the box babe," I said and he quickly looked back inside the box finding the other pictures.

"Oh God," he growled as he adjusted himself. "You are so fucking beautiful, so hot. I love you so much for doing this for me Jasper." I sighed in relief and his eyes snapped up at me at the sound.

"What's wrong love?" he asked, placing the photos and calender back into the box before placing it gently on the side table, his hand running lovingly over the lid before returning his attention back to me.

"I was just worried you wouldn't like them," I said, my eyes shinning with unshed tears. I was so happy he loved them, the way he looked at them, the care he took when he put them away.

"Jasper, this is without a doubt the best gift you have ever given me. Well besides agreeing to become my husband," he chuckled, snuggling into me as his hands roamed over my naked form. "I must say Jasper, those photos are beautiful, but nothing can live up to the real thing."

I moaned loudly as he licked up my ear before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. My hands wrapped around his back, pulling him on top of me, holding him in place. My hips moved of their own accord, grinding into him, causing us both to moan as our cocks rubbed together.

"Edward," I breathed out, as he moved down my chest, kissing and nipping his way downward until he reached my cock, taking it into his mouth. His beautiful mouth and tongue worked me into a frenzy. I reached over and grabbed the lube and a condom from the side table, and handed Edward the lube so he could prep me.

He lubed up his fingers and teased my entrance before pushing two in at once, brushing softly against my prostate. My hips bucked up and I started to fuck myself on his fingers as he added a third, his luscious mouth continuing to lavish my cock.

"Edward, please...I'm ready baby. I want you inside me." He simultaneously released me from his mouth and removed his fingers from me before rolling on the condom and lubing himself up.

He lined himself up before pushing gently into me, a rough moan leaving him as he tightened his grip on my hips, my legs wrapped around his waist. "Jasper, so warm, so tight, I love you so much," he whispered as he fully sheathed himself inside me. There was nothing better than being connected with my lover, my husband. I would never get tired of having him inside me.

"Oh God...Fuck, Edward, right there baby please more...ung." My head started to thrash back and forth as he constantly pounded into my sweet spot, and my hand flew down to my cock stroking it furiously. Edward slowed, pulling out of me almost all the way before slowly, painfully slowly, pushing back in.

"Edward, what are you doing baby? I was so close," I whined. He chuckled at my pout, before speeding up again, leaning down and capturing my lips in his.

"Bastard," I breathed out, before more moans and groans escaped me. Edward picked up the pace, his hips snapping against my thighs, as words of love and devotion left his lips.

"Edward, I'm gonna....God...cum...Fuck," I hissed out as I released all over his chest and mine.

"Jasperrrrr," he screamed out as his own orgasm took overtook him. He grunted loudly before collapsing onto me, pulling me close to him. He reached down and pulled himself out of me before tossing the condom in the bin by the bed. He got up and made his way to our bathroom, returning with a wet wash cloth, having already cleaned himself.

He wiped me down lovingly, placing kisses down my chest as he cleaned me, before throwing the wash cloth into the hamper. I placed my head on his chest as he pulled the blankets up over us and wrapping his arms around me.

"Now that's how I want to spend every birthday," he sighed, kissing the top of my head. I turned my head and kissed his chest.

"Well it's my birthday next, so that means I get to do the fucking," I chuckled. Edward was top most of the time, but on special occasions he would let us switch. I loved Edward being inside me, I loved being the bottom, but every now and then it was nice to make a change.

"I'm looking forward to it myself," he replied, sounding somewhat distracted. I raised my head to find he looking at the pictures again, his eyes raking over every detail. I chuckled as I felt Edward harden underneath my leg.

"I guess you really do like those photos," I said, reaching down and stroking him. I moaned softly as he placed the pictures back into the box before pulling me on to him.

"Jasper, how about we pretend it's your birthday today," he said winking at me before handing me a condom and the lube.

Hell yeah. This was definitely going to be a long night.


End file.
